House of Magicians
by Thelatestbuzz
Summary: There is another new girl at Anubis house. She has a big secret. Does she know what happened to Joy? Or is it something much bigger?
1. Prologue

**In this story I made some changes so to let you know Eddie will be in thin season 1, he will also be Patricia's cousin. Sorry to all of you Peddie fans.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the show House of Anubis :(**

Introduction

Sadie's POV

Ok there are something's that you should now about me before I move on in the story. My name is Sadie Bennett, my blood is from a long line of Egyptian magicians. As I now of, I am a powerful magician, I follow the path of Isis. There is one thing that all magicians have to wear, it's cotton, everything else interferes with magic. Oh one more thing, I have to be aware of monsters, some magicians don't like how powerful I am and send demons to kill me. So far they haven't succeeded yay.

I think that is all you need to know about my magic so let me move onto how I am to go to a boarding school over seas. Ok so I live with my mom right now cause my dad had died using to much magic, so I have been working hard in my studies, and the next thing I new I got a scholarship to go to a boarding school in England. But then there came a problem I got the scholarship 2 weeks into the semester. They told me that in wasn't the only one. I was also told I am to live in a house called Anubis, I am to leave here tomorrow to get on a plane at 3:00 in the morning so that I am there tomorrow afternoon. I can tell already it is going to one heck of a school year, so be ready for anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**I made so changes, her name is Sadie Kane, and she lives with her brother and uncle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA (which sucks!)**

* * *

House of Magicians

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

Everyone else and I, where in house eating breakfast before we head out, I am really thankful that Patricia hasn't said anything about Joy's disappearance. But when I got up to leave Trudy came in before I could.

"Hello dears, before you leave I have been informed that there will be a new student, she will be here when you get back, have a good day dears." She states and leaves.

"What's up with all the new girls?" Alphie asks with a mouth full of food.

"I don't know all I know is that Nina's initiation quests will start tonight" Patricia states and then leaves.

After she leaves, then everyone leaves, I get up to leave again, I am walking through the yard when I hear my name being called and turn around to see Fabian running towards me.

"You know you don't have to go through this initiation test, Nina" he tells me through his deep breathing.

"I know that but Patricia won't leave me alone till I do," I tell him, but secretly I am terrified of what they are wanting me to do. But I guess I have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

Sadie's POV

So when I wake up to leave, quickly take a shower and slip into pink skinny jeans, a tank top with an image of L.A., and my combat boots. I head over to bathroom and put on my wings necklace, leather studded bracelet, and put my blonde hair into a waterfall braid. I quickly put on some makeup then quickly grab my bag and suitcase, right when I shut my door I hear a honking of a horn.

"Sadie, your taxi is here," my mom yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming mom," I yell back, I run down the stairs and meet my mom at the bottom of the stairs.

My mom has blonde hair and brown eyes, I have green eyes which I got from my dad. "I will miss you so much Sadie" my mom tells me with tears in her eyes.

"I will miss you to mom" I tell her my own eyes filling with tears, I hug her tightly take a step back grab my bag and with one last smile and goodbye I am out the door.

About 6 hours later I land in the London airport, I then continue to take a cab to the school campus, the cabbie asked me what house I am supposed to go to I answer him by telling him Anubis. When I see the house my jaw dropped

"this is the house I am staying at?" I mutter in awe.

The cabbie seemed to hear me because he says "is there something wrong miss?"

"No sir, but this place is creepy" I reply, but the look on the cabbies face makes me say "but in a good way."

Then the cabbie gets out of the car and take that as my que to leave too. When I get out the cabbie hands me my bags and I pay him and he leaves. I walk up the walk way to the old house, I get ready to knock on the door when the door suddenly swings open, I look up and see a sweet looking middle age lady.

"Hello dear my names Trudy, you must be Sadie" Trudy says very politely "Hi Trudy, yes I am Sadie" I answer her with a small smile.

"come in dear, come in, sorry sweetie but I have to go out of town for a bit but I am sure Victor will show you around, but be careful of him he is a very… strict man, goodbye Sadie dear see you in a bit" she says the last part in a whisper.

"Its ok Trudy, see you later" I tell her will she walks towards the door.

I turn around just to see a very creepy old dude staring down at me, I jump a little and take a step back. "I assume you are Victor." I state while looking around the room.

"yes-" "Great well Trudy said that you would tell me the rules and show me around" I tell him in a bored tone "Very well then, this house was founded-"and that's when I tune him out, it's not that I am not interested it's just that I already know the information.

I finally tune him back in when we head up the stairs, when we make it to the top of the stairs he walk through the door into a long hallway.

We walk up to the first bedroom when he says "this is the room you will be staying in, you will be staying with Ms. Martin and Ms. Williamson. The boys are downstairs, you are to be in bed, lights out at 10 o'clock. The attic-"he points to the door across the hall "is off limits so is the cellar and my office, supper is at 6:30" he doesn't give me a chance to answer because he turns on his heel and leaves.

Ok then, I walk into my new bedroom and the room has 3 beds, 1 in the middle of the left wall and 2 side by side on the right wall. I walk over to the empty bed which is farthest from the door, I check the time on the clock on the table next to the bed it reads 4:00. I quickly unpack my clothes and by the time I am done unpacking it is 4:20.

I grab my iPhone and head phones and run down the stairs and quickly, I don't even tell Victor where I am going. I head out the door an call a cab, they said they would be here in 5 mins so I decided to walk around the grounds, when the cabbie gets here I just tell her to take me to town. By the time I get back it is already 6:27, I quickly pay the cabbie and sprint to the house, I already know that I am in some serious trouble.

* * *

Nina's POV

We are all sitting down ready for supper when we hear Victors voice and one that isn't very familiar.

"really Victor, I mean I have like 2 minutes till supper so stop complaining," a very annoyed female voice says.

Everyone looks at one another, and we all go to see what's going on in the entry way. "You didn't tell me were you were-" The girl cuts him off by saying "aww Victor I didn't know you cared so much" she says sarcastically while putting a hand on her heart.

All of us try to contain our giggles, but we all quickly exit the doorway when we see that they are heading toward the dinning room. I sit down quickly in my seat at the head of the table, and just in time to see a girl walk through the door.

Ambers POV

( I am going to describe her outfit cause I like totally love fashion) We all sit down every quickly and look at the door to see a girl dressed fashionably. And she is very pretty, she has her blonde hair in a waterfall braid, white tank with an image of a city on it, pink skinny jeans, combat boots, and a studded leather bracelet.

Sadie's POV

I walk in the room but stop short when I don't hear Victor behind me, I turn around to see that Victor indeed wasn't there. I turn back around and see that everyone in the room is looking at me ( I am not going to describe them but you should now what the look like) Walk further into the room to see all of the occupants staring at me.

" well it's seems that old man Victor isn't going to introduce me so I might as well do it my self" i say walking up to an empty chair at the head of the table next to a girl with frizzy dirty blonde hair.

" my name is Sadie Kane, I am from the U.S, blah blah blah, and all that stuff"I stated with the wave of my hand.

"But before you tell me yours, who else is from the U.S.?" I ask

The girl next to me answers "I am from America too, my name is Nina, I am also new" " cool, it's great to know that there is another girl here that is American." I say

" oh don't forget about me" a voice states at the end of the table I look to see a very cute boy talking to me, he looks like a womanizer but it won't work on me not after what happened with Anubis and Walt.

He gives me a crooked smile that must make other girls swoon. "Oh really how could in forget you" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm

out of the corner of my eye I see some of the others at the table trying to stifle there laughs.

His grin doesn't even falter, "my name is Eddie, I am Patricia's-" he jabs his thumb to the girl at the other end of the table "cousin, and welcome to Anubis House"

When I was getting ready to answer, when Patricia interrupted me by saying"so Nina tonight is the first part of your initiation test. You are to go to Victors office and steal the key to the attic."

Then they started to discuss how they were going to distract Victor.

But I knew one way to get it with out the hassle. " guys, guys, GUYS!" I shout, and there heads snap towards me

" thank you, now I can get the keys from Victor" I state They all look dumbfounded, but Eddie had to open his big mouth "And how are you going to do that?"

With a smirk on his mouth. I put one of my own sly smirks on my face, stood up on my chair and yelled "VICTOR, VICTOR! VICTOR" I stopped,hoped of the chair and waited until I head him coming.

When he finally came He looked furious," what do you want ms. Kane?" His voice sounded very strained

"Well, I would like to have the keys to the attic." I state in a very serious voice, which seems to surprise everyone since they haven't seen me serious before.

"Why would I do that" he asks trying to keep the surprise out of his voice

"well unless you want these teens-" I point to the table behind me "to go through YOUR STUFF" I put emphasize on your stuff because I know that he hates anyone going into his office "and you know how teens are they never give up on a bet, so keys?" I say while putting my hand out.

He looks so red he is about to explode " fine ms. Kane, but if I d-"

"Yah, yah, yah I know don't lose my key or I will be scrubbing toilets, now give me the keys!" I say while cutting him off.

He finally hands them over but if looks could kill I would be dead, he then storms out of the room. I am twirling the key in between my fingers, I slowly turn around to meet 8 very stunned faces and 1 slightly angry face.

"Well Nina it looks like you and I are going into the attic together" I chirp happily

" wait you are not going to the attic-" I cut Patricia off before she can finish

"I am new too aren't I, yes I am so if Nina is going into the attic then so am I, if you got a problem you can tell Victor" I say in a bored tonePatricia sits there for a few seconds looking like a gapping fish trying to find a good comeback.

"Well if that's settled then I am off to bed " I say not really trying to stifle my yawn.

"Goodnight"I say

"Goodnight"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think I will try to update soon!**


End file.
